O Fosso e a Maldição
by Car0Lscenes
Summary: Reescrita do episódio 1x05, como eu acho que deveria ter acontecido


**O Fosso e a Maldição**

* * *

**Emparelhamentos: **Emma S./The Evil Queen, Regina

**Sumario:** Reescrita do episódio 1x05, como eu acho que deveria ter acontecido =]

**Aviso:** Não possuo nenhum dos personagens abaixo.

**Aviso²:** Spoilers do episódio 1X05. Se você não gosta de romance envolvendo duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página. E desculpem pelos erros de ortografia, ainda não tenho um beta, então...Eles são todos meus =]

Veja algumas fotos dos personagens no blog, endereço estará no meu perfil!

**E pra quem fica, boa diversão!**

* * *

"Você ficou sentada atrás de uma mesa de escritório durante 10 anos. Me deixe fazer isso." Assim que eu falei, esperei que ela desse a volta e agarrasse o cabo de segurança e passando por cima de mim, e não que ela daria passos na minha direção.  
Esperei que ela gritasse comigo, e não que fosse sentir a respiração dela no meu rosto. Esperava o ódio puro nos olhos dela, e não essa mulher quebrada.  
Eu mantive minha postura, recuar agora seria um erro "Apenas o traga de volta... Para nós." Ela disse baixinho.  
Eu fechei os olhos e tentei limpar a nuvem que já estava cobrindo meus pensamentos.  
_Nós?  
_Desde que cheguei a essa Cidade maldita, foi a única vez que a vi frágil e aquela vontade de segurá-la nos meus braços só aumentou. Olhando nos castanhos perfeitos na minha frente, era cada vez mais difícil de me conter.  
_Um passo Pra trás, agora Swan! _Um neon vermelho piscava na minha mente._  
_Me lembrei de balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e consegui me afastar dela.

Pegar Henry dentro do fosso foi fácil. O outro homem que estava lá também foi retirado com rapidez. Assim que eu e Henry estávamos fora do buraco eu o senti sendo puxado dos meus braços. Por ela.

Eu lutei contra os cabos e finalmente me soltei deles. Corri com alívio para meu filho. Coloquei os braços em volta deles e sabia que eles estavam seguros.

"Vá dispersar a multidão Xerife" ela soltou friamente.

_Não Acredito..._

O olhar de ódio estava lá de novo. É claro que eu fui idiota o suficiente para cair nessa.  
Joguei as luvas no chão e dei passos fortes para a multidão.

"O show acabou! Voltem pras casas de vocês!"  
eu podia ver um certo temor nos olhos deles, e então de repente, seguido por decepção. _Droga! Eu estava fazendo igual a ela! _ "Desculpem, isso é estresse demais. Vocês já podem voltar às suas tarefas normalmente. Não há feridos..." Fiquei aliviada quando alguns sorrisos foram jogados pra mim, e vi Mary Margareth acenando positivamente.

Eu queria ver meu filho. Respirei fundo e girei nos meus calcanhares, e sem realmente olhar pra frente colidi contra um corpo "Oh, me desculpe-" E eram os castanhos mais uma vez. "Acredito que deve olhar por onde anda Swan" ela falou friamente mais uma vez, mas eu podia sentir os dedos dela desenhando círculos na pele exposta dos meus braços. E ela também, tirando as mãos como se estivesse queimando. "Henry e eu jantamos às 7h da noite. Não se atrase." Ela deu a volta e pegou Henry pela mão o levando para o Mercedes preto.

_Ela é louca ou o quê?_

Sete horas.

Henry correu pelo caminho feito de pedras e veio me receber no portão. "Obrigado por vir Emma! E por me salvar no fosso!" ele colidiu comigo num abraço apertado. "Hey, vamos lá garoto. Aposto que sua mãe já pôs a mesa." Ele sorriu pra mim e puxou minha mão, e caminhamos lentamente para a porta da casa. "Ela está sorrindo o dia todo hoje. Dizendo pra si mesma 'Será possível?'" Henry disse baixinho pra mim. "O que será que isso significa, Emma?" – "Eu realmente não sei Henry, mas podemos tentar descobrir" ele adorava aquele tom de conspiração. _Mas o que diabos isso significa?_

Assim que entramos ela nos recebeu e guiou direto para a sala de jantar. Um sorrisso quase verdadeiro no rosto dela... _Estranho._

Foi um noite tranqüila, conversas aleatórias, sempre em torno de Henry e alguns acontecimentos locais. Nada de política ou polícia. Já estava tarde. Quase não acreditei que realmente passamos mais de duas horas na mesa.

"Henry, já é hora de dormir" Regina tocou de leve o braço onde ele tinha apoiado a cabeça. O garoto de 10 anos estava com sono, quase dormindo na mesa. Ele levantou. Se arrastando em minha direção ele me prendeu num abraço. "Eu descobri o por que..." ele sussurou sonolento no meu ouvido. "Por quê?" eu pedi roubando um olhada pra Regina que tinha...um sorriso no rosto? "É você..." ele colocou um beijo no meu rosto "O que?" ele me ignorou e deu a volta na mesa dando um abraço em Regina também. "Boa noite, mãe..."

Assisti Henry subir lentamente os degraus da escada e me virei novamente para Regina, algo estranho queimava nos olhos dela. "Aceita um copo de cydra, Emma?" ouvir meu nome saindo dos lábios dela foi quase assustador. Ela continuou me encarando e eu me lembrei de acenar positivamente. Ela fez um sinal para que eu a seguisse até o escritório e lá ela serviu meio copo do líquido amarelo. "Tenho que admitir. É a melhor que já experimentei" Ela sorriu "Sou eu mesma quem faço" ela caminhou mais perto da lareira acesa, e ficou parada olhando para o relógio. "Algum problema Regina?" eu me permiti chegar um pouco mais perto. "O relógio ficou nessa posição a anos. Mas agora ele irá voltar a funcionar novamente." Era vago eu tenho que admitir, mas batia com as idéias de Henry. E mais uma vez hoje ela me surpreendeu, dando mais um passo na minha direção. "Eu vi seus olhos na mina hoje pela manhã Emma. E você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para que me olhassem assim de novo" mais um vez, a mão dela desenhando pequenos círculos na minha pele. Eu estremeci. "Não quero mais viver nessa maldição. Acho que todos podem ter seu final feliz agora que acredito que encontrei o meu." A respiração dela estava no meu rosto mais uma vez, mas eu não podia ser capaz de evitar olhar dentro daquele magníficos olhos castanhos. "Eu pedi para você trazer o Henry pra nós. E você trouxe, sem reclamar" ela escovou uma mecha de cabelo fora dos meus olhos. O ódio consumiu meu corpo no mesmo momento e eu segurei a mão dela com um aperto firme. "E pelo que me lembro, você me jogou longe" veneno escorria das minhas palavras "Você não viu quem estava nos assistindo viu?" ela tentou usar um tom mais grave comigo, mas apenas serviu par a me irritar "A cidade toda. Você quer manter um segredinho podre Regina?" ela riu depois da minha frase. "Não. Dane-se a cidade. Rumpel estava lá. E ele precisava pensar que eu te neguei" ela se aproximou mais, colando o corpo ao meu "Por quê?" – "Porque é você quem vai quebrar a maldição" – "E como?" "Não seja ingênua Emma, posso ver o amor queimando nos teus olhos, e o que você classificaria como fogo estranho nos meus, é a mesma coisa. E como as maldições são quebradas?" Regina puxou minha mão a colocando no meio das costas perfeitas dela, e deslizou uma outra pelo meu pescoço. "Com um bei-" –"Sim, mas é só você quem pode decidir isso"  
E afirmar que eu estava realmente no amor com essa bruxa? Mas ela queria os finais felizes de volta, talvez ela não fosse tão má...

Como se lendo os meus pensamentos, um sorriso genuíno escapou dos lábios dela. "É bom que esteja certa Regina..." Aproveitando a mão nas costas dela eu a puxei ainda mais perto e não hesitei em puxá-la num beijo. Mais quente o que ele deveria ser, eu pedi passagem para invadir a boca dela. O sabor da cydra fazendo um beijo doce e ardente. Regina não pensou duas vezes antes de me puxar mais perto. Empurrá-la contra a parede foi o mais fácil a fazer, eu já estava ficando fora de equilíbrio. Mais alguns instante e então ofegante eu puxei de volta. Ela encostou a testa na minha. Sobre o barulho das nossas respirações pesadas o Tick e Tack do relógio se espalhava pela sala.

Ela sorriu mais um vez passando os braços pelo meu pescoço e me segurando perto.

"Meu Cavaleiro Branco..."

* * *

A/N: Minha Primeira Fic para OUAT, sejam legais comigo e deixem comentários =]


End file.
